Amor y otras decepciones
by TheBrokenHeartSpeaker
Summary: Anastasia es rescatada de la pobreza en la que se encuentra gracias a Elinor la jefa de mucamas del castillo Ainsworth que le ofrecerá un trabajo muy especial (Lemon mas adelante ( ʖ ) )
1. Nueva mucama

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada unas aclaraciones los personajes a excepción de Anastasia y algunos otros que aparecerán a su tiempo, no me pertenecenten, pertenecen a al juego otome: amour sucre**.

**Dicho eso, este fic esta inspirado en mi maga favorito, Hana to akuma, para los que lo conocen, lean lo es hermoso y no se van a arrepentir. Sin mas** **interrupciones, comencemos :D**

Tengo mucho hambre mi estómago cruje, dios necesito comida ...

Mi nombre es Anastasia, tengo una cabello largo (hasta la cintura) y muy muy lacio lo que supone un problema para los peinados de esta época. Mis ojos son celestes grisáceos y llevo 16 años vividos.

Se preguntaran porque estoy en la miseria, bueno antes no era así antes tenia dinero, no mucho pero lo suficiente para sustentar a una familia de 3 personas. Eramos mama, papa, y yo vivimos en la aldea mas cercana al castillo, pertenecíamos al reino de los Ainsworth .

Son 5 reinos en total, cada uno comandados por distintas familias. Pero el 5to, fue terriblemente invadido y quedo en banca rota, por lo cual todas las familias de clase "media" nos vimos obligados a contribuir con dinero. Mis padres eran tan bondadosos perofieron asesinados por un bago que decía ser del 5to reino, le ofrecimos hospedaje en nuestra casa pero esa noche tomo todo el dinero y mato a mis padres y luego me quito toda mi inocencia... Semanas pasaron hasta que me quitaron mi casa también y aquí llegamos al principio hambrienta sin dinero con un vestido (n\a: esta ambientado en la época victoriana, no en es el típico castillo de tierra media)azul con rayas negras echo harapos junto con unos tacones altos llenos de lodo (n/a: son como unas botas con tacón como las del juego :3) .

Empezaba a marearme de la falta agua y comida hasta que termine desmayada en frente a una tienda y lo ultimo que recuerdo es un carruaje negro muy lujoso estacionarse frente a mi con una bella dama saliendo de allí y entonces todo se nublo.

Cuando desperté, una mucama estaba mojando mi frente con un paño húmedo en lo parecía ser un dormitorio .

\- dios, tienes suerte de que Elinor te encontrara casi mueres deshidratada.- dijo ella con el seño fruncido

-¿donde estoy?-Pregunte débilmente con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

\- estas en el castillo, Elinor, la jefa de las mucamas, te encontró y te trajo aquí ella usualmente no hace esto.

\- En el castillo ?! No no no, perdón por molestar debo irme - dije mientras me levantaba de la cama dispuesta a salir

\- No ! Espera - dijo la mucama intentando perseguirme

Corrí por demasiados pasillos hasta que choque de cara contra una columna perdiendo el balance cayendo me hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo

\- debes mirar por donde caminas - dijo un hombre de cabello plateado y puntas negras, con un ojo color verde agua y el otro ámbar, los ojos mas bellos del mundo y la mirada fría como si su vida careciera de sentido. Mi mente se detuvo un momento, no se si sea por el golpe o por que realmente todo se detuvo.

\- Lo siento, intento salir de aquí pero no se donde se encuentra la salida- dije mirando a ambos lados del corredor

De pronto otra mano toco mi hombro.

\- Aqui estas -dijo la mucama de recien con una sonrisa claramente falsa y un aura oscura la rodeaba.-vaya que traes problemas niña - dijo ella, estaba enojada.- no se preocupa alteza, yo me encargo -el es el príncipe ?! (●_●) mierda, le hable como si fuera cualquiera, me van a colgar.

La mucama me tomo de la muñeca diciendo que Elinor quería hablar conmigo al mismo tiempo en el que me llevaba a donde esta se encontraba. Voltee para mirarlo una ves mas, se estaba alejando con la cabeza abajo a paso lento con sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco. Lo mire con tristeza y voltee de nuevo hacia adelante cabizbaja.

Llegamos a una cocina inmaculada gigante equipada con todo especia, verdura, fruta o trigo que este mundo puede ofrecer con lo que parecian 20 mucamas y 15 cocineras. La mucama que sostenía mi muñeca llamo a la tal Elinor. Esta volteo a ver de que se trataba y al verme dio una expresión de alivio como si hubiera quitado un gran peso de en cima. Lucia de unos 40 o tal vez mas. Vestía un vestido negro hasta los talones con rayas grises y un cuello con un botón blanco en el medio, bordes dorados y la silueta del perfil de una mujer. Calzaba unos zapatos negros y medias blancas de nailon. Su pelo recogido en un perfecto y prolijo rodete.

\- gracias Sarah, Yo me desde aquí -dijo Elinor tomando del hombro.- Señoritas, por favor retiren se un momento.

\- Porque me trajo aquí -pregunte sin saber que decir.

\- Me gustaría saber tu nombre primero

\- Anastasia o Ana si lo prefiere

\- Anastasia esta bien -dijo ella prácticamente callándome.- como ves el castillo cuenta con un muy numeroso personal, normalmente los príncipes eligen a su mucama o a su dama personal por así decirlo. Desafortunada mente el príncipe Lysandro se reusa a tener una luego de ... -se detuvo pensativa.- luego de ciertas circunstancias . Como veo, tu estas sin dinero ni casa prácticamente una vagabunda.-al decir eso me sobre salte y una lágrima cayo sobre mi mejilla un silencio de un momento se produjo. Elinor miraba con una expresión de preocupación como si supiera que lo que había dicho estaba mal.

\- n-nunca me llame así de nuevo - dije con la cabeza abajo, los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron a mi haciéndome caer en posición fetal tapando mis oídos para seguir oyendo las voces.

\- Lo siento, no sabia que esa palabra te afectaba -dijo Elinor

apenada pero rígida al mismo tiempo.

\- Esta bien -dije recuperándome un poco de la escena anterior.

-bueno, como decía el príncipe necesita una, yo lo haría pero ya prácticamente lo crié. Se que tienes un pasado duro y aún así eres capaz de sonreír. Quiero que el vea eso y vuelva a ser el alegre y tierno niño que solía ser. Se que es casi imposible pero al menos sacale una sonrisa eso me haría muy feliz.

\- Eso es muy lindo - dije un poco triste por el echo de que nadie hizo eso por mi pero no quería sonar egoísta.- Lo haré con una condición.

\- Cual es esa.

\- Quiero saber que fue lo que le paso .

\- mmm esta bien, es justo, pero el no tiene que saber que te dije esto -dijo muy seria, yo a sentí con la cabeza.- Hace mucho tiempo ya el solía tener una mucama, Rosalya se llamaba, ellos solían ser muy unidos al punto de enamorarse unos meses después, le pidió matrimonio, ella acepto, por supuesto dejo de ser su mucama. El le dio todo, la amaba con locura. Se organizo una cena familiar para conocer a la prometida de príncipe conoció a toda la familia real incluyendo a su hermano, el príncipe Leigh, esa misma noche Rosalya dijo que tenia que ver una habitación. Minutos después la encontró en la cama con el príncipe Leigh -dijo con su cabeza abajo y jugando con sus dedos.- Leigh fue coronado rey y poco después se caso con Rosalya. Lysandro paso meses en su cuarto, no asistió a la boda por supuesto. Cambio su actitud, se volvió frío y callado. Esa es la historia.

\- Es triste.

\- Si lo es. Como sea ven te enseñare tu cuarto .

Caminamos por un pasillo un poco obscuro hasta una puerta celeste. Elinor abrió la puerta

\- Esta es tu habitación, no es mucho pero por lo menos no tienes la tienes que compartir.- la habitación contaba con una cama singular, un armario algo desgastado y una ventana grande que daba vista a todo el pueblo.- te doy un tiempo para organizar te, tu uniforme esta en la cama, cambia te y ve a la cocina en cuanto termines.

El uniforme consistía en un vestido de copa algo abultado hasta los talones, un delantal con volados a los costados y una cinta para el cabello común con volados. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta y me dirigí a la cocina.

En la cocina, Elinor me dio algunas indicaciones y partí rumbo hacia la habitación de el príncipe no sin antes escuchar lo murmullos de las demás mucamas quejándose de "porque una chica tan fea tiene que atender al apuesto príncipe " pero no les

di importancia muchos niños en el pueblo me llamaban fea por que mi pubertad no había echo mucho efecto así que no era tan bella como las demás pero no me afecta.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, el príncipe esta durmiendo así que lo tape para que no sintiera frío. Se veía tan lindo durmiendo. Acaricie suavemente su cara pero me detuvo con su mano y despertó. - no me toques -dijo el algo enojado.- ah eres la chica de recién

\- ah si, lo siento m-me retiro -dije yo dando paso a retirarme pero algo me tomo del brazo empujando hacia la cama sentada y el principe apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas como si de una almohada se tratase.

\- queda te así un poco mas - dijo el, mi corazón palpitaba mas y mas rápido y mis mejillas se tornaban mas y mas rojas, comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras dormía plácidamente ...

**Aww pero que bonetoh (≧∇≦)/ .**

**Adoro a lysandro es mi personaje favorito en todo el juego y me casaría con el (⊙_ ).**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco largo pero el próximo va a ser mas divertido y prometo lemon mas adelante (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). **

**Agreguen me a mi cuenta de cdm si quieren es Lammy, seh así de simple.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima y si les gusto hagan melo saber, bye . **


	2. Las flores magicas

**Hola**** de nuevo ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ, Bueno vamos con las aclaraciones, si se que son aburridas pero son importantes ⊙︿⊙. (Amo estas caritas )**

**Primero si ven que hay errores Al escribir es porque subo los cap. desde el celular, en mi computadora no tengo la privacidad para que quiero para guardar los fics pero intentare ser mas cuidadosa.**

**Segundo que desafortunadamente los capítulos tardaran un poco en subir porque tengo que estudiar(╥_╥), pero haré lo posible para subirlos lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Dicho eso empecemos!**

* * *

Ya era de noche y yo acariciaba su suave pelo mientras su bello y agelical rostro, era realmente un deleite pero ya había pasado mas de media hora tengo que despertarlo o llegara tarde a cenar.

\- amm, señor despierte se la cena estara lista y va a llegar tarde...

\- un rato mas... -dijo el algo somnoliento pero no hice caso.

\- lo siento, pero no -dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba para despertarlo y tambien prendí las velas para que no se volviera a dormir.

\- ah eres la torpe chica que se golpeo con la columna -dijo frotándose los ojos.

\- si, gracias ¬_¬, mi nombre es Anastasia

\- No pregunte tu nombre pero es muy bello..., porque estas vestida así ? -dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su inmensa casa con mas de 8 almohadas y sabanas de seda y cobertor también de seda, estos ricos lo tienen todo (n/a: eso sonó como haruhi XD)

\- bueno como ves soy tu nueva mucama personal,para servir

\- Recuerdo haber dicho que no quería una mucama personal ... -dijo frunciendo el seño, el quería que me queria como su mucama, pero prometí algo y quiero ver esa sonrisa algún día.

\- todos los príncipes necesitan una mucama y como usted se negaba a tener una, me asignaron a ser la suya asi que por lo tanto deberá acostumbrarse.

\- como sea, en algún momento no podrás tolerar me y te iras como todas ...

\- Oh oh no, me quedare contigo mas de lo que crees. Incluso cuando ya no me soportes y quieras matarme, seguiré aquí -me puse a su altura y tome su hombro.- y haré que saques una sonrisa aunque sea lo último que haga

\- sonreír?, dudo que eso ocurra pero si vas a ser mi mucama deja las formalidades, es molesto -dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba para dirigirse a la puerta- bueno, hay que ir a cenar, cierto? -se aparto un lado dándome el paso para salir primero

Nos dirigimos a al salón principal, era una mesa gigante llena de manjares exquisitos o al menos así se venían. El salón era hermoso, las sillas, las mesas todas talladas con la mejor madera blanca y combinaba perfectos con los dorados bordes de las paredes el centro de la mesa principal era de vidrio y cada plato en la mesa tenia su propio mantel seguido de un alto numero de cubiertos de distintos tamaños y la mejor vajilla de porcelana fina.

La familia bajo la gran escalera. Primero los antiguos rey y reina seguidos de su mucama y mayordomo personal luego los actuales rey y reina también seguidos de sus mucama y mayordomo y luego el principe Lysandro seguido de, bueno seguido de mi. La realeza tomo asiento y los sirvientes nos colocamos a un costado del salón mientras mirábamos como comían. Es un poco molesto dado el hambre que tengo pero ya no es tanto, sarah me dio sopa y pan mientras me enseñaba el protocolo de la familia real, por supuesto solo escuche la mitad, estaba muy concentrada en la sopa pero mientras siguiera a los demás estaría bien.

\- Lysandro, veo que escogiste una mucama propia, al fin después de tantos meses -dijo la reina Elizabeth, madre de Lysandro

\- De echo, fue Elinor quien la eligió, todavía me reuso a tener una, pero... tal ves sea una mala idea -dijo el mirando me de reojo arqueando una ceja. En ese momento sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas otra vez , que es ese sentimiento ?!

\- me alegro de que pienses así, hijo -dijo el rey Rupert

\- si, hermano es bueno que tengas compañía personal - dijo el actual rey Leigh con media sonrisa. Lysandro fruncio el ceño como queriendo decirle que se calle o va a matarlo y quien no haría lo mismo. Rosalya no hizo mas que sonreír.

La cena acabo moderadamente bien, toda la realeza se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones pero Lysandro se veía un poco molesto. Al llegar lanzo su saco a la cama.

\- ¡ES INCREÍBLE! -grito colocando su mano en su frente - lo odio, LO ODIO!

\- hey, tranqul-

\- NO ME TRANQUILICES!

\- Lo siento solo quería ayudar

\- Pues no lo haces, piensas que con una sonrisa arreglas todo, pues entera te que no es así y que solo eres una estúpida hambrienta vaga sin dinero

Mi mente se lleno de recuerdos de nuevo, tape mi boca y negué con la cabeza. No podía creer lo que dijo, para ser un príncipe es un completo idiota, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo mire fijamente dispuesta a pegarle para que sintiera lo que yo siento ahora pero me detuve, no podía pegarle un príncipe. Solo corrí.

Llegue a mi habitación muy angustiada tirando todo a mi paso. Paso un rato y ya calmada estaba sentada en mi ventana mirando la luna y alguien toco la puerta dije "pase!" esperando que fuera Elinor reprendiendo me por hacer tanto ruido pero Lysandro apareció.

\- a esta hora la realeza debe dormir -dije secamente

\- te dije que dejes las formalidades -dijo con una mirada de preocupación combinada con seriedad. Por mi parte voltee mi mirada a la luna de vuelta y se sentó al lado mio- queria decir que lo siento, dije cosas horribles y no es tu culpa, he pasado por cosas que no entenderías, cosas que me han convertido en un monstruo. - Si, lo se

\- Que sabes? - dijo mirando dudoso

\- Bueno todo, Unas mucamas lo estaban cotilleando y yo escuche.

\- Esas nunca saben cerrar la boca ...

\- Si -dije risueña

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Si -aunque eso es una pregunta.

-¿Como es que terminaste así?

\- Bueno antes tenia un hogar y familia pero un día un bago apareció y se llevo nuestro dinero ... No fue suficiente para el, no sin antes matar a mis padres y ...

\- y que ? -dijo con la mirada fija en mi, una mirada de pena y tristeza.

\- bueno abuso de mi ... -dije mientras una lágrima caía en mi mejilla.

\- Lo siento, no debí preguntar

\- No esta bien, eres la primera persona que lo sabe.

\- Entonces supongo que sera nuestro secreto.

Nos quedamos charlando un poco mas hasta que Elinor nos encontró y lo llevo a su cuarto no sin antes reprender me, cunado volvió me dijo que me durmiera, finalmente me dedicó una sonrisa y me dio las gracias.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y fui a la cocina a tomar un desayuno rápido y a llevar el desayuno real al príncipe .

Al caminar por los pasillos encontré a la reina Rosalya o mejor dicho la zorra Rosalya, hice la reverencia de mala gana y cuando pensé que se había ido murmuro algo a mi oído "alejate del príncipe" , que mal que no le haré caso.

Al llevar el desayuno me encontré con un príncipe si camisa y como si fuera poco me sonroje al instante y con ese cuerpo tallado por los dioses quien no. Deje la bandeja en una mesa y abrí las grandes cortinas para que la luz lo despertara y creo que lo logre, coloque la bandeja en su falda y me puse a arreglar su traje para hoy (n/a: el mismo traje que lleva en en el juego).

\- Linda forma de despertar tienen ustedes -dije mientras colocaba su traje en la percha y preparaba la tina para su baño.

\- Y que esperabas?, soy un príncipe

Ya terminando me quede a un costado mientras terminaba su desayuno.

\- Si me di cuenta de eso.

\- Porque te quedas ahí sientate, me molesta verte parada -dijo mientras daba pequeños golpes su lado en su inmensa cama.

\- A ti te molesta todo -me senté a su lado.- Mas tarde vamos a visitar los jardines reales deben ser hermosos llenos en muchas flo -me interrumpió metiendo un muffin en mi boca para que me callara.

\- Tu entusiasmo también me molesta.

\- Groushero (grosero)-dije con medio muffin en mi boca.

El almuerzo transcurrió bien por lo menos para mi porque al parecer en el almuerzo las mucamas comen en las cocinas en vez de comer después que la realeza termine.

Y luego los paseos por el jardín real antes del té.

Cuando salimos me encontré con un jardín gigante lleno de todos los tipos de flores, árboles, platas y una fuente de agua en el centro de lo que parecía un laberinto de arbustos perfectamente podados.

\- Es impresionante ! Jamas vi un jardín tan hermoso en mi vida.

\- Y esto es solo uno de los jardines.

\- Aquí hay plantas que no sabia que existían.

\- Pero mis favoritas están aquí -tomo mi mano y me llevo a un sector donde habían unas flores rojas hermosas pero demasiado simples comparado al resto.

\- Son muy bellas.

\- Mi madre solía decir que eran sus preferidas porque no necesitaban un color hermoso o un rico olor para ser hermosas, hace mucho que no salia a verlas -dijo mientras tomaba una y la acercaba a su nariz para olerla de pronto sonrió.

\- Sonreiste ! -mi cara se iluminaba de la sorpres, tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

\- No, no lo hice -dijo intentando ocultar lo echo.- Oh bueno tal vez un poco.

\- Aja!, tienes una sonrisa tan bella, estas flores deben ser mágicas .

\- Ya quisieras, vamos es la hora del té.

Fuimos a otro jardín también lleno de flores pero con mas césped. Habían 2 mesas para té una al lado de la otra cada una con dos sillas blancas cada una y una carpa hermosa de tela color crema y sus bordes dorados. En las mesas habían dos tazas en una y tres en la otra con una tetera en el medio una azucarera y un bandeja de 3 pisos llena de biscuits, moffins y galletas con nueces. Los padres del rey ( Leigh) debían sentarse en una mesa junto al hijo menor ( Lysandro) y los reyes en otra y sus sirvientes a un costado, como siempre.

Al terminar el té Lysandro tenia la tarde libre ya que había terminado sus lecciones hace un año (Lysandro tiene 18).

Seguimos paseando por el jardín un rato mas.

\- Tu no deberías tener prometida ? -pregunte mientras caminamos a la fuente

\- Si, pero dada la condición en la que estaba mis padres decidieron esperar a que yo escogiera la indicada.

\- oh -en ese momento tropecé por no pisar a una flor que ahí estaba y al no tener de que tomarme atine a agarrar el pañuelo de cuello de Lysandro haciéndolo caer arriba mio. Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, mi cara estaba roja y mi corazón latía muy rápido, Lysandro acorto las distancias uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso, todo mi cuerpo sintio un cosquilleo y al separarnos estaba mas roja que antes.

\- Ese era tu primer beso? -dijo el, notando mi cara. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el me regalo otra sonrisa.

El día terminó yo todavía no creía todo eso había pasado. Ya en mi habitación, salte a la cama y comencé a pensar en todo, me sentía tan confundida ¿eso tenia que pasar?, ¿ el sintió lo mismo ? Termine recordando su sonrisa y al final el sueño me gano.

Al día siguiente desperté mucho mas temprano de lo normal, algunas flores de sus favoritas y la coloque a un costado de su bandeja aliste sus cosas y prepare su tina sin despertarlo cuando corrí la cortina corrí muy sigilosamente afuera y me escondí entre el marco y la puerta dejando un pequeño espacio para poder mirar. Efectivamente despertó unos segundos después, tomo la bandeja con su desayuno y recogió las flores las miró y sonrió.

Entonces me prometí a mi misma que todos los días pondría unas flores en su bandeja para que todas las mañanas pueda ver esa sonrisa.

* * *

**Aww que tierno ! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  
**

**Y antes de terminar un agradecimiento a :**

**Yuckari: Me alegro que te guste! *-* también me gusta kentin y tengo planeado incluirlo en el fic c: y también intento hacer a Lyss sea parecido a Vivi sin dejar que pierda la actitud amable, es difícil (╥_╥).**

**Lunahermosa : Me gusta que te guste (＾ｖ＾). Si Lyss no se lo merecía, Muerte a Rosalya! ( aunque la quiero en el juego)**

**Ahora si dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto o si quieren aportar algo también.**

**Hasta el próximo. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


	3. El Rey y el Arlequín

**He revivido ajajajaja hacia mucho que no continuaba esta historia por muchas razones primero porque pensé que no tendría éxito y segunda porque yo misma no me sentía satisfecha con el resultado pero como muchos me pidieron continuarla seguiré con la historia. Este capítulo va a ser corto porque va a ser como un capitulo como para dejarles saber de qué la historia continua y sigo viva.**

**Empecemos…**

* * *

Al despertarme como lo usual a altas horas de la mañana y luego de haber dejado la flor en la bandeja de mi príncipe y presenciar esa sonrisa de los mil cielos, me reporte en la cocina para Elinor me diera el cronograma de día.

\- Debes asegurarte de que tenga sus trajes preparados y también necesito que asistas a algunas de las mucamas ya que yo estaré muy ocupada con los preparativos del baile.- Explicó Elinor con su usual humor matutino

\- ¿Baile?- pregunte yo curiosa

\- Pues, cada año se organiza un baile de los reinos en celebración a la llegada de la primavera. Príncipes y reyes de los reinos vecinos asistirán es por eso que necesito de tu mayor cuidado y concentración un pequeño error y la reputación del reino podría quedar en completo ridículo. ¿has entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza y nuevamente me dirigí a mis labores. Luego de terminar de tender las sabanas, alimentar a las gallinas, etc., Me encuentro finalmente en la puerta del príncipe dispuesta a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó en el interior de la habitación una voz femenina…

\- Lys lamento como ocurrieron las cosas pero yo…- se escucharon unos pasos, abrí un poco la puerta para ver de quien se trataba esta escena y como me temía, se trataba de Rosalya.

\- Vuelve conmigo, por favor… -Rogaba Lysandro mientras la abrasaba como si de el objeto más preciado del mundo se tratara, otra extraña sensación corría por mi cuerpo, ¿serán esto celos?

\- Lys yo me case con Leigh y lo amo, eso nadie lo cambiara – Dicho eso Rosalya se desprendió de sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la puerta, A LA PUERTA!

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies lo permitían y terminé por esconderme detrás de una se las columnas que se encontraba pegada a la pared como decoración de la puerta que junto con otras dos, una en la parte superior y otra en el otro costado creaban un arco de medio punto, parecía la entrada de un palacio en vez de la entrada de una habitación.

Decidí que sería mejor dejarlo un tiempo solo, tal vez no este del mejor humor y no me gustaría otro insulto como el de la vez anterior así que opte por buscar a Elinor para que me de nuevas tareas hasta el almuerzo. Lo que nunca me imaginé es que una de esas tereas sería asistir al rey Leigh, ya que su mayordomo resultaba ser uno de los más eficientes y gracias a eso era el más apropiado para ayudar a Elinor con sus preparativos. En un principio iba a negarme pero solo soy una sirvienta cuyo trabajo es su única salvación y no estoy en posición de rechazar una tarea como esta.

Así que sin más, dirigí mi paso hacia el despacho del mencionado rey. Muy cortésmente toque la puerta cuando este me dio el permiso, entre y pregunte si precisaba algo a lo que muy cortésmente respondió.

\- Pues en este momento si, ¿podrías posicionarte en el centro de la habitación por favor?- Un poco extrañada por su orden obedecí.- Excelente ahora coloca esos libros arriba de tu cabeza – ordenó nuevamente, ¿de que va todo esto?.- Muy bien ahora levanta una pierna manteniendo el equilibrio sin dejar caer los libros –Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr mantener el equilibrio pero lo conseguí. Leigh se levantó de su asiento y se posiciono detrás de mí.

\- Su alteza, ya no siento mi pierna – Protesté, acto seguido y por extraño que parezca este comenzó a hacerme cosquillas hasta que mi pierna cedió y mi cuerpo se proyectaba al suelo cuando una mano sujeto mi cintura evitando mi caída.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo, ayudando a reincorporarme

\- ¿Terminaste de jugar? -Exclamo una voz masculina.

\- Ah Lysandro que bueno encontrarte aquí, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

\- ¿Crees que puedes utilizar a la servidumbre como tus arlequines? – Protesto molesto liberando me del agarre de su hermano que hasta ese momento todavía sostenía mi cintura.

\- Tranquilo, solo nos divertíamos – Lysandro le dirigió una mirada asesina, tomo mi mano y salimos del despacho a pasos agigantados.

\- L-Lysandro… - Su mano apretaba más que mi corset.- Su alteza, mi brazo.

\- Te dije que dejes las formalidades – se detuvo abruptamente

\- Lo siento pero si seguías ibas a deprender mi mano

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?!, Estuve buscando toda la mañana

\- Pues estaba haciendo mis labores como cualquier sirvienta normal

\- Tu trabajo es asistirme a solo a mí, ¿que otro trabajo podrías estar haciendo?

\- Elinor estaba ocupada con los preparativos del festival y necesitaba de mi ayuda, como es posible que el hombre que ayer me besó hoy me trata como su esclava! – inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que dije

\- ¿Así que es eso? ¿Piensas que hay algo entre nosotros?- Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente al mío hasta que solo estuvieron a centímetros de distancia – Pues déjame aclararlo, jamás me enamoraría de una mucama.- Dicho eso se alejó lentamente dándome la espalda.

* * *

**Se pudrió todo jajajaja. Bueno aquí tienen, como dije no voy a dejar esta serie abandonada porque entiendo perfectamente cuando alguien empieza una serie que te gusta y y la deja a medias EJEM! Nanami leunam.**

**Gracias por todos los mensajes pidiendo que siguiera esta serie, en serio ayudan mucho.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	4. El Baile de disfraces

**Dicho y echo, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste c:**

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde nuestra pelea y estar cerca de él me causaba dolor. Como es posible que ese hombre sea tan frio y sin corazón, admito que perdí la compostura pero él no tenía por qué tratarme de esa forma… si, si tenía yo no puedo reclamarle nada, tal vez el beso solo fue una equivocación.

A menudo me ofrecía a trabajos de mantenimiento o cubría los turnos de otras mucamas solamente para evitarlo y gracias al baile que se aproxima todo el servicio del castillo está al pendiente y el trabajo sobra, sé que mi plan no funcionara para siempre pero al menos espero que pueda superarlo en el tiempo que tengo, no puedo perder este trabajo.

\- Anastasia necesito de tus servicios urgentemente, el baile es en 2 días y todavía falta mucho por hacer, necesito que te dirijas a los Jardines y le asistas al jardinero con los arreglos florales, él debe encargarse de podar la entrada – ordeno rápidamente Elinor, es increíble pero de a poco me gano su confianza.

\- Elinor, tengo una pregunta – anuncie antes de que Elinor volviera a sus labores

\- Dime ¿es urgente?

\- Solo quería saber cómo se encuentra el príncipe

\- Querida, ¿ha pasado algo de lo que me tenga que enterar?- Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza, no quería causarle más problemas a Elinor.

Ya en el jardín real, tome unas tijeras y comencé a cortar las especies de flores que está especificado en el papel que me entrego Elinor, detallando el aspecto de la flor al costado, por lo que no fue difícil reconocerlas. Al terminar solo me quedaba ponerlas en agua y luego el jardinero haría lo demás, me encamine a buscar los jarrones y al retornar a los jardines me encuentro con un principe furioso que al parecer busca algo, mejor dicho a alguien y como primer instinto me escondo detrás de una de las columnas, implorando que no me descubra, no estaba lista para hablar con él.

Asomo mi cabeza para confirmar que estaba fuera de peligro y al parecer todo estaba claro. Salí de mi escondite sigilosamente pero el choque de los jarrones era muy estrepitoso.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Exclamó Lysandro con voz grabe, atemorizándome hasta los huesos.

\- ¡DIOS, UN POCO DE COMPACION! ¡¿QUIERES MATARME?!

\- ¿Debo responder?, estuve buscándote desde la mañana

\- Bueno es que debo ocuparme de muchos otros trabajos, como el bail-

\- Intentas evitarme - dijo interrumpiendo mi oración como si con solo ver mis expresiones ya hubiera descifrado lo que intentaba hacer. – Es por la discusión ¿no es así?

\- No su alteza – respondí decepcionada, sabía que las formalidades entre nosotros lo enfurecían. El me devolvió una mirada que podría espantar a mil demonios, comprendió lo que intentaba hacer. Segundos después me encontraba acorralada contra el muro, nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, cerré mis ojos esperando que nuestros labios se encontraran pero…

\- No juegues conmigo Anastasya – desafió dejándome en ridículo, haciéndome esperar por ese beso que nunca llego.

Seguidamente me liberó, y se marchó como si nada hubiera pasado. Su crueldad fue tal que gotas saladas caían sobre mis mejillas.

Finalmente el Baile llego, los preparativos estaban listos y Elinor estaban a punto de estallar de los nervios al miedo de que algún error ocurriera. Los invitados estaban llegando, gente de las más altas elites se presentaba, de más estaba mencionar su aspecto, ni los mismos dioses tenían ropas más elegantes. Cada uno de ellos se presentaba a sus altezas y acto seguido recorrían el castillo saludando a los demás invitados con copas de cristal y champaña.

Mi trabajo por desgracia era únicamente estar detrás del principe, alerta por si precisaba algo pero aprovechaba el momento para inspeccionar a los que se presentaban ante sus altezas y al decir verdad era muy entretenido.

\- ¡LYANDROO! – se oyó y a continuación hizo aparición una niña de no más de 14 años que corría en dirección al principe, al parecer para abrazarlo y mi primer pensamiento fue ¨suerte con eso¨. Los guardias se interpusieron en el camino evitando que fuera más lejos.

\- Princesa Nina, no deseo repetir el mismo argumento en cada encuentro que tenemos, sabe que es muy mal visto que usted corra de esa manera y no presentarse ante la realeza - reprendió Lysandro para mi sorpresa.

\- Lo siento, principe, no pude contenerme es solo que… - y como por arte de magia su expresión cambio totalmente al verme.- Lysandro, ¿Quién es ella?

\- Nina tus modales – La reprendió.- Ella es mi sirvienta personal

\- Tú no tienes sirvienta personal

\- Es nueva, todavía hay que domesticarla – Comento, espero que este bromeando, ¡¿me trato de animal?! .La niña se encamino a mi dirección dándome una mirada endemoniada.

\- Cuidado con lo que haces, recuerda que es mío y no soy de las que comparten

\- Como ordene – Dije educadamente y luego susurre ¨eso está por verse, mocosa¨, a lo que la pequeña me devolvió su lengua en forma ofensiva.

Luego de las formalidades de clase alta, el baile comenzó. Y mi posición seguía siendo la misma, inmóvil cual momia detrás del Príncipe y si quería sobrevivir en este castillo, más vale seguir las ordenes de Elinor. Estaba muriendo por poder bailar, recuerdo que cuando mis padres estaban vivos amábamos danzar juntos en los festivales del pueblo, me recordaba los momentos felices he vivido antes de que todo se desplomara.

\- Disculpe, podría guiarme hasta la cocina, su alteza necesita un poco de agua – preguntó un mayordomo educadamente. Al observar note que el mayordomo era muy apuesto, llevaba puesto un uniforme negro inmaculado, sus ojos seductores color azul y sus cabellos eran color negro.

\- Lo siento, tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar mi puesto a no ser que alguien pueda cubrirlo

\- Ve Anastasya – interrumpió Lysandro. Intente contradecirlo pero al fin y al cabo no tenía caso además solo me llevaría un minuto. Escolte al mayordomo hasta la cocina pero en el trayecto me detuvo y me guio hasta el salón próximo pidiéndome que guardara silencio.

\- Listo, aquí está bien

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?! – Exclamé susurrando

\- Vi tu rostro allí, tu deseo de bailar excesivo, así que te traje aquí donde puedes bailar y nadie lo sabrá, oh, mis modales, soy Armin

\- Es un placer Armin pero de verdad necesito este trabajo no puedo cometer errores

\- Un corto baile no será problema, además, no acepto un no por respuesta …

Finalmente cedí a su propuesta, tomo mi mano y comenzamos. La música podía escucharse perfectamente, desde el salón así que eso no supuso un problema. Comenzó como un inocente baile pero a medida que el tempo aumentaba los pasos incrementaban su velocidad. Saltábamos, riamos, bailábamos.

\- Aquí está su alteza – Afirmo un hombre que ingreso al salón uniformado al igual que Armin.

\- ¿Su alteza?

\- Si Cedric, gracias

\- Espera, ¿eres un príncipe?

\- Así es, espero vernos pronto Anastasya – Dijo mientras se marchaba dejando una serie de preguntas circulando en mi mente.

* * *

**Armin vive una doble vida, ( es Hannah Montana) jajajaja.**

**Bien este fue el capitulo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría pedirles que me recomienden algún fic de amour sucre , en lo posible de amor no correspondido porque amo ese tipo de historias jajaja.**

**Besos -3-**


	5. Amistades, Confesiones y Vals

_**LEER! (ya se que nadie lee esto por que quiere la historia pero es importante)**_

_**Primero que nada quería agradecerles por las reviews no me esperaba que este fic tuviera tanto éxito y la verdad tenía planeado abandonar el hábito de escribir ya que fueron meses complicados por asuntos familiares, pero recibí todos sus mensajes en en mi mail pidiéndome por el siguiente capítulo y odio tanto cuando no suben el capitulo de los Fics que leo, que me pareció egoísta no finalizar lo que empecé. Así que aquí va!.**_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: La laptop donde tenía los siguientes capítulos está en el hospital de laptops asì que los capìtulos intentaré recordarlos lo más que pueda.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

Luego de aquella incómoda situación con el mayordomo/príncipe, retorne al baile esperando los reclamos de Elinor dada mi desaparición, pero para mi sorpresa el príncipe qno se encontraba en su sitio habitual. Un pensamiento recorrió mente, tal vez perdí la noción del tiempo con el príncipe Armin y fue a mi búsqueda, tal vez esté enfadado conmigo por haber tardado tanto.

Mis pensamientos fueron totalmente descartados. En un corto vistazo pude una distinguir su blanca cabellera entre la multitud, danzando entretenidamente con una doncella de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules cual zafiro, su prenda era color crema con detalles en dorado, todo en ella era escultural. Mi se sentía como presionado, además de una leve falta de aire. Así es como debe ser. Por alguna razón mi rostro desprendió una sonrisa mientras se oía aquel vals suave y romántico en aire.

\- Bella pieza, no es así? - Voltee inmediatamente dejando mis pensamientos de lado.- Oh no me he presentado, mi nombre es Lizzy, bueno Elizabeth pero así suena muy hosco

\- Disculpe, ¿Necesita mi ayuda? - Pregunte extrañada ya que pareciera que pretende entablar una conversación con una sirvienta.

\- Um, no solo quería dialogar - Exactamente lo que pensaba.

\- Señorita, yo soy parte del servicio real, no un invitado

\- Lo se, es solo que los invitados suelen discutir sobre asuntos que realmente no les incumbe a espaldas de otros o presumir su fortuna a los demás y sinceramente no me interesan- Reí ante la verdad de su comentario.- Me es dificil acostumbrarme a la alta sociedad.

Lizzy y yo parloteamos casi toda velada y a veces cuando habían quehaceres, ella me acompañaba y me relataba la historia de cómo su familia llegó a su riqueza. Aparentemente, tenían fama de crear a las hijas más hermosas del pueblo, con cabellos rojizos y ojos de color del océano a excepción de Lizzy que nació con la genética familiar de ojos grises y cabello color avellana. La llamaban la cereza podrida de las 5 hermanas Griffin. La mayor contrajo matrimonio con un conde muy adinerado y su gemela, Caroline, parece bastante pretenciosa pero obtuvo mucha propuestas, al igual que las pequeñas laa tendrian cuando lleguen a su décimo cumpleaños.

\- En parte es por eso que estamos aquí - Continuó Lizzy.- Pero Caroline parece interesada en el Príncipe.

\- ¿Ella es tu hermana? - Pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Si, bella, no crees?

Demasiado, diria yo. Pero así es como debe de ser, debo olvidarme de él antes de que esto termine peor. Al menos pude sacar algo bueno de este baile, Lizzy prometió visitarme a pesar de que no se si las visitas al servicio están permitidas.

...

La mañana siguiente había mucho trabajo por hacer. Desperté temprano, o 20 minutos tarde, y me reuní con Elinor para discutir mis tareas del dia. Hoy va a ser un dia agitado también, parece que el príncipe tiene invitados esta tarde y hay que preparar el jardín de rosas para el té.

\- Anastasia, necesito asistas al príncipe el día de hoy, luego esta tarde, asistirás a sus invitados también - Ordenó y con eso, y sin dejarme articular palabra se retiró.

Bueno, esto no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado cuando me propuse olvidarme de él. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, no me molesté en tocar para no despertarlo y me adentre a la obscura habitación y abrí sus cortinas.

\- Cierra las malditas cortina - Protesto un príncipe muy somnoliento, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada. No iba a dejar que me hablara así con qué derecho la persona que se supone va a gobernar un reino debe levantarse 4 horas después que yo?!

\- Ya es hora de levantarse, tiene un dia muy agitado hoy y debe alistarse - Tomé la bandeja del desayuno y la deposité a su lado pero al voltear a preparar su baño, me tomó del brazo dejandome inmovil.

\- Oye, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar enfadada conmigo?

\- Debo trabajar, seria tan amable de dejarme ir, su alteza - Quería gritarle, pero es mejor algo sutil que lo fastidie. Me clavó los unos segundos hasta que luego me dejó ir.

Al llegar a baño, que por cierto era una sala innecesariamente grande, preparé la bañera. Abrí uno de los armarios de toallas hasta que sentí unos brazos desnudos que rodeaban mi cintura.

\- Lo siento - Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombros y sus dedos entrelazados en mi ombligo. El cosquilleo en mi cuerpo era absolutamente intolerable.

\- No es justo - Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

\- De qué hablas?

\- No tienes idea de lo que esas palabras me hirieron, llevo días sintiendo esta terrible angustia y para ti no significa absolutamente nada - Todas esas palabras comenzaron a salir sin que yo pudiera detenerlas y ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Lo lamento mucho es solo que no se como lidiar con ira y al ver a mi hermano ...

\- iEs mi trabajo obedecer órdenes!

\- Lo se, no fue tu error

\- ¿Porque me besaste?

\- Fue algo del momento, ¿Porque es tan importante ese beso?

Quería evitarlo pero realmente no hay marcha atrás y aun si la hubiera pareciera que mis labios tuvieran vida propia, sin darme tiempo a analizar las consecuencias, ni su posible respuesta. Luego de unos minutos de silencio mirando mis dedos, tratando de contenerlo, o de buscar las palabras adecuadas, Alcé el rostro finalmente...

\- Estoy enamorada de tí, Lysandro

* * *

**_UUUUUh! suspenso !_**

**_No se porque estoy emocionada si yo ya sé lo que va a pasar jejejeje._**

**_Bueno fue cortito, pero lo cortito es bueno(?_**

**_Prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo, además de los personajes que se viene jujuju_**

**_Gracias por leer! _**


End file.
